


All Guardian Angels Are Final. No Returns or Exchanges

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki didn't really care about Guardian Angels till he had to babysit his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Guardian Angels Are Final. No Returns or Exchanges

Tsukki had always been told about guardian angels ever since he was a kid. Holy beings of pure unearthly power that protect and guide you through life. They did everything from giving you little nudges in the right direction to saving you from deathly situations. Mature, reliable, and dependable, guardian angels are a symbol of peace to the mind.

Which is why Tsukki is sure he either has a guardian demon or just a really shitty guardian angel.

Turns out it was the latter.

His guardian angel was just honestly just awful at his job.

Tsukki knows this because his angel managed to actually reveal itself to him which has to be breaking angel code number one or something. He’s very short and despite being an ageless being only looks about two years older than him. He wears tee shirts with weird patterns, ripped jeans, spikes his hair up, and is incredibly loud.

Upon meeting him Tsukki immediately asked if he could get an exchange done.

Unfortunately, there are no take backs. No guardian angel is a mistake; all pairs are picked with the upmost care in mind (some bullshit about souls being matched or whatever). So obviously Tsukki is just cursed or some family member fucked up and their sins trickled down to Tsukki.

Which is honestly whatever he’s gotten worse from life. A hyperactive immature guardian angel is the least of his worries.

It’s not that Noya doesn’t try it’s just he’s so new to this it’s mostly Tsukki the one looking out for him.

_“No you can just take whatever you want that’s what money is for!”._

_“Look…Your wings may be invisible to everyone but me doesn’t mean you can just flap them wildly”._

_“Stop staring at people and revealing personal information about their lives”._

Walking out into traffic is the biggest problem so far.

Yeah sure he can’t actually die from a truck mowing him down at full speed; but how do you explain getting hit by a semi and coming out basically unscratched? You don’t which is why Tsukki has gotten very good at acting in the past three months.

A lot of time has been dedicated to getting Noya used to human customs. Despite being an angel and watching humans since ever Noya still has no social etiquette at all. He is also desperate to try out so many human things.

Tsukki has been to so many restaurants he didn’t even know existed. Has become very acquainted with amusement parks and thrill rides. Explored his city more than he ever thought he would. He’s also gotten used to holding hands with Noya. Tsukki claims it’s to keep tabs on him and it actually was at first. Somewhere along the line it turned to comfort but that’s not important.

What is important is the amount of times Tsukki has woken up to find various stray animals in his kitchen.

Surprisingly though overall it’s not so bad having Noya around. He’s okay company and makes Tsukki coffee when he’s studying for finals. They’ve somehow went from guardian angel and human to some weird domestic way of living. It’s just gotten normal to wake up to Noya sitting on the couch watching reruns of really old 80’s anime.

And is Tsukki finds himself smiling softly while admiring the way Noya’s wings flap excitedly; well that’s just his business isn’t it?

//

“Man this guardian angel thing is a lot tougher than I thought it’d be.” Noya groans as he trudges up the steps of a really steep hill.

Tsukki needs some photos for a photography project that goes to like half of his overall grade. So they’ve been climbing different mountains and park areas for the past two weeks when the chance arises. Noya can’t actual get fatigue or tired from such things but likes to act as if it’s a hassle.

“Does that mean you’re quitting?” Tsukki asks making sure his voice sounds as hopeful as possible. Noya turns to stick his tongue out at Tsukki before puffing out his chest proudly.

“Quitting is for losers and I am no loser.” Noya states with a smug grin.

Tsukki rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Really could have fooled me.”

“One day you’re going to be in deep trouble and you’ll be like ‘I sure wish handsome and strong Noya was here to save my ass’ then you’ll see.” Noya huffs.

Tsukki lets out a snort of laughter at that.

“Yeah and then I’ll have to kiss you or someth- “Tsukki’s words are cut off dissolving in to a panicked shout. Noya turns around in time to see Tsukki’s wide eyes as he falls backwards down the steep steps.

“Tsukki!”

Noya jumps down the steps without thinking, flapping his wings once to push him forward. He grabs Tsukki by the waist and pulls him close. Noya tightens his grip on Tsukki as he spreads his wings to full length and fly’s backwards up the rest of the steps in one swift motion.

“Holy shit.” Tsukki gasps once thy are on solid ground. There was a moment right there where he honest to god could have **died**. Noya is quiet as he stares at his trembling hands in pure awe.

“I just saved your life?”

“Yes you finally stepped up to your role as a guardian angel.”

“You owe me a kiss!” Noya shouts suddenly.

  
Tsukki tries to figure out how that even began to be a topic before he remembers what he was saying before he slipped. It was part a joke and also very much so serious on his part. He just didn’t think Noya would take it seriously. Mostly because Tsukki is sure humans being romantically interested in angels is taboo not to mention cliché as fuck.

He did however almost die so kissing his guardian angel should be the least of his worries.

So Tsukki grabs Noya by his shoulders and gives him a kiss on the mouth. Noya practically melts into the kiss. His wings flare to full length and flap happily as Tsukki pulls back slightly to kiss him once again.

Being a guardian Angel isn’t such a bad thing after all; although Noya is sure he’s lucked out in some way.


End file.
